


Matchmakers of the Elven-sized Kind

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Kid Fic, Visiting Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Matchmakers really do come in all shapes and sizes





	Matchmakers of the Elven-sized Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya. Man, I'm on such a good roll here. Thank goodness for having the majority of these already completed or I'd be screwed. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Mommy! Hurry up! We need to see Santa before he leaves back to the North Pole."

"Relax, angel," Skye says to her daughter. "Santa's not going anywhere for a while. There's still a huge long line of people waiting to see him."

The little girl sighs. "I know, mommy. But if you keep walking so slow the line will get longer and we'll have to wait for longer to see him."

"Okay, okay, I'm walking faster." She picks up her pace a little. "Happy now?"

"Yes."

"Jessica!"

"Who's that, baby girl?" Skye asks her daughter when they see a little blonde girl standing a few feet away, waving excitedly in their direction.

"That's my friend. Her name's Sara. Can we go say hi?"

"Of course."

"Cool. Sara!" Jessica takes a few steps away from her mom, meeting Sara in the middle and immediately pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you here for Santa?" Sara asks.

Jessica nods her head. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited."

"Me too."

"Sara? Sara, where'd you go?"

Sara giggles and then turns around. "I'm over here, daddy."

Skye watches as a very handsome man with a full head of dark hair approaches them, a relieved sigh escaping past his lips. He kneels down in front of his daughter and places his hands on her shoulders, dipping his head to look her in the eyes. "Bear, you know you can't run off like that."

"I saw my friend."

"Even if you see your friend you can't just run off, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, daddy."

"Thank you." He takes a deep breath. "Now, introduce me to your friend," he says with a smile.

Sara beams. "Daddy, this is Jessica. She's in my class at school."

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jessica."

"You too."

"And you must be Jessica's mom," he says, looking up with a small smile still on his face.

"Skye," she replies, letting him know her name.

"Grant," he says back, standing back up to his full height and holding a hand out to her. "Nice to finally meet you."

She accepts his hand. "You as well. Is your wife here with you?" she asks him, dropping his hand and sliding it into one of her pockets.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Oh. Girlfriend?"

He shakes his head again. "Nope. It's just me and Sara these days. What about you? Husband accompany you to the mall?"

"No. He and I never made it that far."

"I don't have a mommy," Sara speaks up, startling both adults.

"Yes you do, Sara," Grant tells his daughter. "She's just not here anymore."

"Well I don't have a daddy," Jessica pipes in.

"Yeah, you do, angel," Skye corrects her daughter. "He's just...not around all the time."

"Grant can be my daddy."

Skye's eyes go wide. "What?"

"He's already Sara's daddy. And is everywhere all the time with her. He can be my daddy too."

"Yeah!" Sara agrees with a pleased smile. "And you can be my mommy," she says to Skye.

"Um, girls, I don't think that's going to work."

"How come?" Jessica asks her mom.

"Because Grant and I don't even know each other. And you can't just say that somebody is going to be your mommy and daddy."

"Oh," Jessica says. She tilts her head. "Well I still want Grant to be my daddy."

"And I want you to be my mommy."

"Can we go play?"

"Uh, sure, baby girl. If it's okay with Sara's dad."

"Stay in the play area," he tells both girls with a stern look.

"Okay, daddy!" Both girls shout before running off toward the child's playground enclosure.

"I'm sorry," Grant and Skye speak at the same time before letting out small laughs.

"I really am sorry about my daughter," Skye tells him. "I forgot how blunt and persistent she can be sometimes. My parents like to say that it's karma for how I was as a child."

Grant smiles. "It's fine. She seems like a sweet girl."

Skye smiles proudly. "She's the light of my life, my little angel. Even if she doesn't always act like a little angel."

Grant chuckles quietly. "Yes, I know how that goes. Sara can be a bit of a handful sometimes, but I love her. Christmas is one of my favorite holidays to spend with her too. There's just something about this time of year."

Skye nods. "Mm, I hear you. My little girl loves Christmas so we go all out for the holiday. Though, I can't say I'm all that upset about it considering I love the holiday too."

"It's a pretty fun holiday, especially with children." He shifts on his feet. "Hey, so uh, I know it might seem completely out of left field, and I don't want you to feel pressured by what the girls said, but uh, would you maybe like to go out to dinner sometime? With me?"

"Wait, really?"

He nods his head. "Yeah. I mean, uh, it's been a while since I've been out on a date because I've had Sara to take care of, but you're a single parent too, so I figured it couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"Right. I uh…"

"You don't have to say yes right away," he tells her. "Take your time to think about it, and then let me know when you're ready. I'm sure we'll see more of each other since our daughters are such good friends."

Skye nods. "Yeah, okay. I think I can do that."

"Great."

"Mommy! Can we go see Santa now? We're done playing."

Grant and Skye turn their heads to Jessica and Sara quickly running toward them.

Skye bends down to lift her daughter into her arms. "Of course we can go see Santa, baby girl. And maybe Sara and her dad would like to stand in line with us."

"Yeah!" Sara exclaims.

Grant laughs quietly at his daughter's enthusiasm, lifting her into his arms and hugging her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Well then I guess we better get in line to see Santa."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
